Wait for you
by AllAtOnce215
Summary: my 1st songfic.EO Wait for youEllot Yamin..R&R? thnx srry i suck at summaries
1. Wait For You

Wait For You

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING!!!!!! love the song by Elliot Yamin.And I hope you all like it.

Elliots POV

What the hell is wrong with me? I was just informed last week,that Olivia was going undercover for the FBI. I remember going into the squade room with Fin andJohn and seeing all her stuff gone.I tried callingher cell but it was one of those damn "this number has been disconnected" machines.Then Cragen told me that she decided to go on that undecover job with the FBI.I just met my new partner Dani Beck yesterday.I dont think she will last very long at Special Victims--Okay,so I dont want her to last long here.She is always picking fights with Casey,messing up the crime scenes, and she is terrible with the witnesses,especially with the kids.She is always yelling at them,making them cry until they cant breath, treating them like their adults.Their kids for God sakes! Olivia was everything Dani isn't.She was smart,strong,caring,understanding,compassionate,and beautiful,inside and out.Liv makes me happy,and to be honest,Dani kinda scares me.I'm doing the dishes in my apartment while the music plays in th backround.I'm listening to a station Kathleen suggested I listen to.I never had the time to untill now.I recognize this song.Maureen and Kathleen would always blast it when I would pick them up from school.Its called "Wait For You" By Elliot Yamin or whatever his name is.

_I never felt nothin' in the world like this before_

_now I'm missiin you and I'm wishing you would come back through my door_

_ooooo why did you have to go, you could have let me know_

_so now I'm all alone, _

God,how could I be such an ass to Liv? All I've ever wanted was to get close to her,and in the process,I managed to push her so far away that she is undercover!

_girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance_

_with you not around its a little bit more then I can stand_

_ooooo and all my tears they_

_keep running down my face, why did you turn away?_

I'm finished with the dishes and am now on my bed looking at a picture of my and Olivia at the Christmas Ball two years ago.She looks so beautiful.Before I even realize it, I'm sobbing .

_so why does ur pride make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me?_

_but I kno its lie what your keepin inside this is not how you want it to be_

_so baby I will wait for you_

_cause I dont kno what else I can do_

_dont telll me I ran out of time_

_if it takes the rest of my life, baby I will _

_wait for you_

_if you think im lying it just aint true,I really need you in my life, no matter what I have to do_

_I'll wait for you its been a long time since u called me _

_(did u forget abot me?)_

_you got me feeling crazy! ooooo_

_how can you walk away? everything stays the same..I just cant do it baby_

_what will it take to make you come back? _

If only there was a way to get her back here where she belongs,with me.Thats it.I think its time to watch some tv.

_girl I told you what it is and it just aint like that_

_nooooo why cant you look at me? your still in love with me._

_dont leave me crying_

_baby why cant we just_

_just start over again, get it bac to the way it was? if you give me a chance_

_I can love youu right_

_but your telling me it wont be enough so baby I will wait for you_

_cause I dont know what else I can doooo_

_dont tell me I ran out of time_

_if it takes the rest of my life baby I will wait for you_

_if you think I'm lying it just aint true _

As I walk into my living room,I notice that there is a new messege.I press the button and listen.It's her! Its Olivia.But she is crying,I can hear her sniffling.She says that she is sorry she left without saying goodbye,and that when she gts back,whenever that may be,she will tell me the reasons she felt she had to leave.She tells me she misses me and before hanging up she says "one of the reasons I left,Is because I fell in love with you a long time ago,and I was afraid of falling even faster and harder if I stayed"

_I really need you in my life._

_no matter what I have to do,I'll wait for you_

_so why does your pride make you run and hide? are you that afraid of me?_

_but I know its a lie, what your keeping inside_

_this is not how u want it to be_

_so baby I will wait for you (I will wait for you)_

_ooooooooooo baby I will wait for you if its the last thing I do,baby I will wait_

_for you cause I dont know what else I can do. dont tell me I ran out of time, _

_if it takes the rest of my life, baby I will wait for you_

_if you think I'm lying it just aint true_

_I really need you in my life,no matter what I have to do,_

_I'll wait for you _

_I'll be waiting_

Thats it.I've made up my mind.Whe she gets back,I'm going to tell her I love her,that I always have, and that I will wait for the rest of my life if I have to,until she is ready.

The End.


	2. No One

Disclaimer-I own NOTHING

Olivia's POV

It has been three weeks since I called Elliot and told him that one of the reasons I even took this undercover job, was because I was in love with him. Well, I just got off the plane and am finally home. Back in New York. I dig through my purse and grab my cell, I press #4 speed dial, and wait for Casey to answer. The in-tier flight, all I could think about was Elliot, and how I would get him to realize how much I love him and truly did miss him while I was in Oregon.

"ADA Casey Novak"

"Hey, Case, its me. I'm back"

"Oh my god! Liv, where are you? I'm going to come and pick you up." I'm actually happy that she sounds excited to be able to see me again.At least I know for sure SOMEONE missed me.

"I'm at the airport.I have a plan to do something, and I'll tell you all about it when you get here"

"Kay, see you in a few"

"bye" We both hang up, and I go pick up my bags. Twenty minutes later, I'm being tackled to the ground by Casey as she hugs me.God I missed this girl.

We put my stuff in her car and are driving to my apartment.I just told her about what I said when I called Elliot a few weeks ago.

"Kay, so here is my plan. I'm going to need your help on this. Are you in?"

"Of course" she Has not't stopped smiling since I told her that I told Elliot that I love him

"So I need you to tell Fin to ask Elliot, and I guess John too, if they want to go to O'Mailly's after work."

"Kay, but why"

"Here is why." I pull out a folded piece of paper, with the lyrics to "No One" by Alicia Keys written on it.

Casey's reads the lyrics and turns her head to look at me. "Oh my God, your a genius"

"Thanks.I'm no Maria Carey, but I can sing" I say confidently, putting them back into my purse.

Three hours later, I'm back stage at O'Mailly's, and I'll admit I'm nervous. Suddenly, my cell phone goes off and I see Casey's number pop-up on the caller ID.

"We're here" she whispers.

"Kay, I'm about to go up" I hang up and take a deep breath.

I go on stage and signal for the DJ to play the music.I take another deep breath and start singing.It's loud, and no one is really listening, but I sing anyway.

_I Just Want you Close  
Where You Can Stay Forever  
You Can Be Sure  
That It Will Only Get Better  
_

It starts to get quieter, as people start to listen. I'm keeping my eyes on Elliot, while Casey has a huge grin plastered on her face.I'm looking Elliot dead in the eyes as I sing, and I know that he is beginning to realize that I am singing to him

You And Me Together Through The Days And Nights  
I Dont Worry Cause  
Everything's Gonna Be Alright  
People Keep Talking  
They Can Say What They Like  
But All I Know Is That Everything's Gonna Be Alright

No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You  
You You  
Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You

When The Rain Is Pourin Down  
And My Heart Is Hurting  
You Will Always Be Around  
This I Know For Certain

You And Me Together Through The Days And Nights  
I Don't Worry Cause  
Everything's Gonna Be Alright  
People Keep Talking  
They Can Say What They Like  
But All I Know Is Everything Is Gonna Be Alright

No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You  
You You  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For U

I Know  
Some People Search The World  
To Find  
Something Like What We Have  
I Know  
People Will Try, Try To Divide Something So Real  
So Till The End Of Time  
I'm Telling You That No One

No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I'm Feelin'  
No One  
No One  
No One  
Can Get In The Way Of What I Feel For You

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh 

I walk off the stage, strait over to Elliot, as the crowd starts cheering and applauding. I see him as I'm getting closer, and being to run towards him. I run right into his arms and we kiss passionately. The room and everything around us seems to melt away, and suddenly, it's as if we are the only two people there. We pull apart and look into each others eyes. "I love you,Olivia" she gently whispers to me, as he holds me in his arms

"I love you too,El" I whisper back, my voice beginning to shack.

We stand there for what seems like an eternity, just wrapped in each others arms.

(should I continue????R&R)


End file.
